great_grundenifandomcom-20200214-history
Great Grundeni Wiki nnnncncncncncncnc
Welcome to the Great Grundeni Wiki Page What a Grunden? brought to you by USLA/USR Pictures by Xander Bingham and Brayden Lind Welcome the the Grundeni Corporation. We are the greatest company needed on the planet. The Life of a Legend Grundeni was born on Jan. 13, 2003. Grundeni rose to fame last year in May. There is a movie about his amazing life. Nicknames including Papa Grun, Grundeni, Mr. President Doctor Grunden, Sr. Archduke of Cheese-Itz, Duke of Cookies, Archbishop of USLA, and Lord Luncheon. He founded USLA after the evil tyrant Byran"bAD mAN" Lewis took control of the table after the Great Grundeni Wars in (2013-2013)and (2014-2016) where we lost our greatest general, Vander Von Vinghom, in a great and bloody battle. Four of the five founding members fought in these wars for freedom. They all got medals for their service. Grundeni got the Medal of Awesomeness. Brayden got The Medal of Creativity. Vander got a Green Trigger for heroic actions in battle.Jack helped get supplies to them on the battle. Grundeni lost his best friend Donnie Peachseed. Grundeni also lost his pet Canadian goose, who would carry messages around to people, named Drake. Bradyon The founding members of USLA were Grundeni, Trystan"B5"Benton, Jack ''Front Man" Foreman, and Brayden"Slim Jim''Lind. Grundeni was the president of the USLA (United States of Lunch table Association) until he lost the 2017 election to president, Brayden"Slim Jim" Lind. After that, a New Era began when Grundeni won his second term by a landslide. The tyrant Bryan Lewis has escaped his slavery from the USLA, any information on his whereabouts can be sent to USLA’s number ((217) 6969-6969) or on our Tweeter @BestHippieHater.The location of the USLA is in the northeast corner of the vast lunchroom contient. Please come and visit if you are in the zone. Here a link to national athem of the USLA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUAUdG8QhSc Currently, Grundeni resides in the Grundeni cave in an undisclosed location. However, every 3 years he has been know to come out of his cave to feed on Mt.Dew Ice and strawberry shortcake bars. He currently has one sidekick, The Great Kempini, who resides in a cave near Grundeni's in a hut made out of grass. Here is a link to Great Grundeni theme https://www.themebeta.com/user/552664 Grundeni favorites Food: Strawberry Shortcake bars Movie: The Founder Drink/Soda: Mt. Dew Live Wire App: YouTube Superhero: Great Grundeni Best friend: no one.. since the accident The life of Dr. Peter Alva White Dr. .White was born on Halloween 2004.He is father was Quinton White. His mother was named Ava White. He went to Berkley in California for college and got a chemistry degree. On his fourth year of his school, war broke out so he had to go fight. He enlisted in the army. In the second of fighting his platoon got capture and taken to a POW camp. Dr.White stayed there for the rest of the war. As soon as, He got out he went to meet the president about science. But , his plan was turned to make a super strong glue for the army. Instead of that, he turned to evil. Three months after the meeting, he found the prefect hero to mess with, grundeni. So, he set up his lair and asked his brother to help him work on his evil plan. The life of Kemper Koslofski, The Great Kempini Kemper was born in ancient China in 200 B.C. he got Frozen in the Great Wall Of China as a child. He broke out the wall in 1946 when china became communist. He traveled the world and the seven seas. The only place he hasn't been is London. No one likes London, its ruled by a frail old lady. One day he was running by a scuffle and discover the great grundeni. He was tired of traveling the world and he didn't want to be president, so he became Grunden's sidekick. Currently he is on a solo mission, he is in the computer trying to find Hillary's deleted emails. Citizenship Quiz What is last word of third line in the national song. Who was original leader of the USLA. What is Grundeni favorite t shirt. What government is the USLA. What is Grundeni in context of the country. How many times has Donnie Peach seed been president. What do we play after winning a battle. or sing the national song flawlessly We salute by holding up three fingers War Time USLA ''" War does not deterime whose right-only whose left"-''Bertrand Russell. Many of the men at that time had fought the Neo-Byrans including Grundeni, Bradyon Lind,and Vander von Vigham. Those couldn't like Trystan because of his foot Help by grow of supplies such as food.Jack was the main supplier of food and weapons. to their division. Living conditions were horrible in the trenches. Rats the size of farm cats ran around the trenches. If you did not get bit by one there was more to worry about. Treches were proned to flooding which led to foot fugi and treches foot. The division that Grundeni and Bradyon fought in the 345 Division of "the Flecher Fghters". Gas Clouds were common sights in the battlefield. On the home front, those who did not fight had to suffer, too.The Neo-Byrans attacked farms, weapons factories,grocery stores, and homes. This lead to many fleeing the country to safe nuetral bording countries but most stayed.Reefuge crisis in neighboring countries like Canda. Those who had weapons armed others and they fought on the home front. Most land that wastaking gained after many reballiions. Battlefeieds after the fight were left with little suitable land.Many soliders came home to their home and farms missing like Grundeni.Famlies were either missing or dead or both.Most people had to move into the woods to aviod capture.Bradyon and Grundeni would start a colony that would grow in the USLA. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse